Dudas
by Vainilla
Summary: EN EDICIÓN
1. No eres tú

**Dudas**

Por Mane-chan

"_Duda que sean de fuego las estrellas, duda que la tierra se mueva alrededor del sol, duda que la verdad sea mentira, pero no dudes jamás que te amo"_

_William Shakespeare_

Bicucho: En mi escuela les decimos así a los que están en la prepa bicultural, ahí todo su aprendizaje se basa en la comparación de la cultura mexicana con la de USA, cosa que personalmente no me gusta, pero son así como la elite de la prepa. Aquí me tomé la libertad de usar el término con la misma finalidad.

**Capítulo.1 No eres tú**

-Por favor Sora, por favor, acompáñame al club…

-No, Mimi. Ya te dije que no puedo. Tengo mi horario muy lleno.

-Por favor, yo también lo tengo saturado y ¡Mírame!

-Llevas dos semanas sin dormir, no comes bien y ¡estás casi anémica!

-Solo es una y media…

-Yo que creí que hace dos semanas habían empezado clases ¬¬u

-…Además, ni que fuera para tanto, esta vez no estaré en la mesa directiva ni nada parecido…

-¿Nada parecido? ¿Entonces hay muchos cargos importantes?

- ¡Exacto! ¿Vez? Estás muy bien informada sobre como trabajamos, ¡¡¡seria genial que estuvieras con nosotros!!!!

-No lo creo Mimi…

-Bueno, como te iba diciendo…no me haré cargo de ningún módulo ni nada similar, así que tendré menos trabajo este semestre

-mmm…como digas. ¿Quién es el coordinador de tu módulo?

-Adivina

-mmm… ¿Izzy?

-¡Nooo! Eso de verdad sería aburrido, a menos que lo hiciera enojar, pero no, se pone insoportable cuando se enoja. Estoy con Joe.

-¡¡¡WoW!!! ¡¡Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado!! (Sarcasmo) Creí que sería igual de aburrido estar con Joe…por que se toman las cosas muy en serio, quiero decir.

-Muy graciosa, Sora.

-Oye, ¿qué no dirigías el módulo en inglés? Lo hablas muy bien, después de todo hace menos de un año que volviste de USA.

-Lo sé…pero…

-¿Pero? Tu presi actual no está en la sección en inglés…

-Aja… (Medio ida)

-Bueno, creo que de entrar estaría con ustedes.

-¡No! (regreso súbito) nosotros...ya… ¡estamos completos! (nerviosa) donde hace falta gente es… en todo lo demás

-Pero yo no tengo buen inglés, ni soy buena en nada de eso…

-¡Claro que sí! Hablas en un inglés casi tan bueno como el mío Además para eso está el club, para que practiquemos nuestro inglés y muchas otras habilidades, no solo los bicuchos pueden practicar su inglés en la escuela, sabes? Ya verás como mejorarás con el tiempo!

-Como sea, ¿quiénes más están en el club y les falta gente?

-mmm…bueno…que desesperada eres, si vas hoy a la junta lo sabrás…

-Son Tai y Matt ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué tendrían que ser ellos? (nerviosísima)

-Porque no hablo con ellos desde hace mucho.

-¿Desde que Tai vomitó en tu sombrero y viste a Yamato con Jun?

-Qué bien informada está, Srita. Tachikawa

-Ay, por Dios, Sora. Todos los digielegidos sabemos eso, y otros más en la prepa también. (Risita)

-¡No seas cínica!

-Y ¿Por qué piensas que ellos quieren hablar contigo y arreglar todo? Ya lo intentaron y tú lo evitaste a toda costa. Creo que ya no hay mucho que hacer al respecto, lo único que lamento son los años de amistad que se perdieron.

-¡No empieces tú también con eso!

-Creo que últimamente estás siendo muy egoísta Sora, y desde que ganaste el torneo juvenil de tenis se está dando mucha importancia Srita. Takenouchi. (Se va dejando a Sora entre molesta y confundida).

Al terminar clases, Sora ya estaba más calmada e iba camino a su casa.

Sora Pov

"Pero ¡¿¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?!?! ¿Por qué huyo de los que antes fueron mis mejores amigos? o.o ¿Por qué no quiero verlos? ¿Será por ese par de estupideces? ¿O por orgullo? ¿Será cierto lo que dijo Mimi? ¿Me estoy dando demasiada importancia a mí misma?" mientras caminaba no se daba cuenta de que empezaba a llover, empezó con una suave llovizna, pero no tardo en ir aumentando su intensidad cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la chica de cabello rojizo, debido a la corta falda que llevaba por uniforme. En cuanto lo notó echó a correr, era muy extraño debido a que se encontraban casi en invierno. Siguió pensando.

"¿y para colmo tenía que llover? Estamos en la temporada seca del año ¿no? Hace tanto que no pasaban cosas extrañas, desde que…"

Fin Sora Pov

…Se acordó del digimundo, siempre que empezaba a pensar llegaba siempre al mismo punto: el digimundo; y siempre se detenía ahí, no sabía porque, pero no podía dejar de pensar en qué hubiera pasado si nunca hubiera ido ahí. Algunas veces creía que no sería la misma Sora, otras, que hubiera sido mejor si nunca hubiera ido.

Cuando estaba cerca de su casa, resbaló por la lluvia y un poco de lodo que llevaba en los zapatos, extrañamente, el golpe nunca llegó, solo sentía el dolor de su tobillo torcido y unos brazos fuertes que la sostenían, levantó rápidamente la vista y se encontró con un par de ojos azules que la miraban con algo de preocupación.

-----------------------------------------------------

bueno, aquí esta el primer cap editado, no tiene grandes cambios ni nada, en realidad es casi lo mismo

Bye

Mane-chan!


	2. El tan evitado encuentro

**Dudas**

Por Mane-chan

"_Duda que sean de fuego las estrellas, duda que la tierra se mueva alrededor del sol, duda que la verdad sea mentira, pero no dudes jamás que te amo"_

_William Shakespeare_

Weno, aki vuelvo con el cap 2, este es uno de mis favoritos xk creo k es muy entretenido, espero les guste tanto como a mi, y de nuevo con los términos raros k me gusta usar

Parir chayotes. Como la expresión lo indica, hacer imposibles. En México se usa así, para indicar que se pone a una persona a hacer algo muy difícil. Los chayotes son verduras verde claro con una semilla blanca, normalmente son muy jugosos y saben como a tierra. Algunas veces tienen espinas en la cáscara.

Hacer el súper- es ir al mercado, supermercado, mall, etc. como quieran decirle y comprar lo necesario para vivir durante la semana (comida, golosinas, etc.) En México acostumbramos ir el fin de semana.

Nos vemos al final

**Capítulo.2 el tan evitado encuentro**

-¿Estás bien? Preguntó el chico rubio, su voz era hipnotizadora, como la de su hermano mayor.

-Sí, gracias, TK

-No hay de que- respondió con una sonrisa- A todo esto, ¿por qué corrías de esa manera? ¿Por la lluvia?

-Sí, no me di cuenta cuando empezaba, hasta que empeoró y no me quedo de otra que correr.

-Debes haber estado realmente distraída, Sora, estuvo una leve llovizna un buen rato, pero lo que importa es que estés bien. ¿Segura que no te pasó nada?

-La verdad es que creo que me torcí el tobillo.

-Te acompañaré a tu casa, hasta que llegue tu madre y me asegure de que te quedas bien.

-Pero tú estás mojado, podrías enfermarte. (Preocupada)

-No te apures, pensaba quedarme en el gimnasio esta tarde, pero me dio un poco de flojera y mejor no fui. (Algo avergonzado por su flojera)Sora vio una maleta que llevaba el rubio colgada.

-Está bien, aunque no se para que, si mi casa esta realmente cerca.

-Solo quiero acompañarte, ¿Esta bien?

-Está bien. Fue una suerte que no encontráramos, ¿no crees?

-Sí…claro… (Algo nervioso, pues claro, no fue casualidad fue causalidad, pero bueno)-Vamos.

Y así se fueron caminando hasta la casa de Sora, siguieron platicando un buen rato hasta que llegó Toshiko y llegó también la hora de que Takeru se fuera a su casa. Justo cuando TK abrió la puerta para marcharse vio a un chico mucho mayor que él y casi se infarta lo mismo que el recién llegado. El que se encontraba a fuera no tenía cara de muchos amigos, era un chico alto, pelirrubio y ojiazul.

-¿Qué haces aquí TK?- preguntó tratando de sonar calmado y de buen humor, aunque le estaba costando bastante trabajo.

-bueno…pues….yo… -TK estaba realmente nervioso, no sabía como justificarse con su hermano mayor, sobre todo cuando había pasado toda la tarde con su ex

-Se que quieres mucho a Sora, solo tenías que decir que pasaste a verla, ¿o estaban haciendo algo indebido?

-¡Claro que no hermano! ¡¡Nunca haría algo así!!

Desde dentro de la casa se oyó una voz:

-¿Pasa algo TK? ¿Quién era?- al tiempo que una pelirroja se asomaba a la puerta.

-Tienes visita- respondió el rubio menor con algo de timidez. (Como quien no quiere la cosa)

-¡Vaya! No esperaba a nadie. ¿Quién…?- no terminó la frase, se quedó petrificada al ver al joven Ishida frente a su puerta.

-Bueno… yo… me voy. Adiós- y sin poder decir más el rubio menor se marchó.

El rubio y la pelirroja se quedaron solos, mirándose, ninguno podía ni sabía que decir, hasta que una voz que venía desde dentro del departamento liquidó el momento.

-¿Ya se fue TK? Sora ¿Qué haces todavía en la puerta?

-Nada mamá, es solo que…- y abrió la puerta revelando al chico Ishida, Toshiko lo vio y no tardó en añadir:

-¿Y por qué no lo has hecho pasar? Debe estar helándose, después de todo, no hace mucho que dejó que llover.

A la chica no le quedó más remedio que llevarlo a la sala, donde su madre no tardó en ofrecerle té recién hecho que el chico aceptó gustoso.

Sora Pov

"¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa? ¿Por qué quiero perdonarlo y olvidar todo? ¿Por qué sigo amándolo a pesar de todo?"

Fin Sora Pov

Yamato Pov

"¡¡¡Ahora si la hiciste Ishida!!! Llevas semanas viniendo y parándote frente a su puerta sin atreverte a llamar, hasta que descubriste que tu hermanito te seguía todas las tardes, pero casi te mueres de celos cuando los viste juntos esta tarde. Peor, porque él la estaba ayudando, cuando deberías ser TÚ quien estuviera con ella. ¡Hay! ¿Por qué no te fuiste en cuanto llegó la Sra. Takenouchi? El haberte escondido fue buena idea, pero casi te descubre. Además, fue tú culpa que terminaran, sí, está bien que tengas tus fans y todo, pero una cosa es eso y otra que salgas con ellas o permitas que se pasen de listas; ya no eres un niñito inocente que no sabe lo que pasa a su alrededor, Ishida. Después de todo, la amas ¿no? Pues esta es tu oportunidad de oro, no puede negarse a escucharte como hace en la escuela porque aquí está su madre, y ya estoy en su casa, no que otras veces no importaba si se cayera el cielo, no te dejaba entrar. Así que deja de perder el tiempo y di algo, lo que sea"

-Hola- dijo el chico por decir algo.

-Hola- respondió ella por educación.

Y volvieron a quedar inmersos en el silencio.

"De acuerdo, di algo más, respondió, tal vez si quiera hablar"

-¿Cómo te va en la escuela?

"¿Cómo te va en la escuela? ¡¡¡ ¿Cómo te va en la escuela?!!! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa? Claro que sé como le va en la escuela, llevamos clases juntos, pregunta estúpida, ¿por qué no se me ocurren cosas inteligentes cuando estoy con ella?"

-Pues, bien. Mejor de lo que iba "antes" por lo menos.- respondió fríamente la pelirroja.

"¿Antes? Enfatizado ¿eh? ¿Acaso insinúa que le iba mal cuando estaba conmigo? Bueno, tal vez le quitaba algo de tiempo…pero de cualquier forma le sigue yendo mejor que a mí. Creo que ahora le presto más atención que cuando andábamos u-u en fin, di algo agradable."

-¡Que bueno! De verdad me alegro que estés bien

"De acuerdo, tal vez fue demasiado efusivo."

Fin Yamato Pov

Sora Pov

"¿Cómo te va en la escuela? ¡¡¡ ¿Cómo te va en la escuela?!!! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa? Desde luego que sabe cómo me va en la escuela, ¡¡¡llevamos casi todas las clases juntos!!! En fin, di algo agradable, que vea que quieres seguir hablando, aunque su conversación haya empezado con ésa idiotez"

-Pues, bien. Mejor de lo que iba "antes" por lo menos.- respondió fríamente la pelirroja.

"¿Por qué dije eso tan groseramente? No era mi intención T-T ¿¡Ahora que voy a hacer!? Ay, solo me queda rogar porque no se lo tome a mal TT-TT"

-¡Que bueno! De verdad me alegro que estés bien

"De acuerdo, creo que se lo tomó a mal, o por lo menos no fue muy sincero con su comentario, como sea, al menos no ha decidido irse… aún. Debo decir algo inteligente y rápido, algo que…nos permita seguir hablando, pero ¿qué?"

-¡Qué lindo día hace hoy! ¿No crees?

"¿Lindo? ¡Soberana estupidez! ¡¡Acaba de llover!! Como sea, piensa algo rápido Sora, y no vuelvas a hablar del clima."

Fin Sora Pov

-Si, claro que es lindo, si te gustan los días lluviosos…-dijo el rubio no muy convencido.

Y de nuevo se formó un silencio incómodo entre los dos.

Mientras tanto, Toshiko no se perdía nada de la "chispeante" conversación entre su hija y el pelirrubio, fue por eso que al notar que ambos se quedaban callados decidió darle un toque un poco más "interesante" al asunto, por lo cual dijo:

-Sora, ¿Por qué no invitas a Yamato a cenar?

Ante tal comentario ambos jóvenes se quedaron petrificados. Sora, porque no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con él, ya que estando su madre se vería obligada; mientras que a Yamato la invitación lo tomaba más que de sorpresa, y estaba casi seguro que a Sora no le había hecho mucha gracia, así que decidió hablar antes de que la pelirroja saliera del shock.

-Se lo agradezco muchísimo Takenouchi-sama, pero esta noche no puedo, le prometí a mi padre que prepararía la cena esta noche.- dijo Yamato con firmeza aunque no muy convencido por lo que había dicho, a pesar de ser cierto.- así que…debo irme….porque se me hace…tar-siguió diciendo cada vez más nervioso ante la mirada penetrante de Toshiko, hasta que a ésta se le ocurrió una GRAN idea para hacer que el chico se quedara y ambos jóvenes se vieran obligados a hablar.

Yamato se quedó frío de la impresión que le provocó oír de pronto que la madre de Sora mencionaba el nombre de su padre, fue cuando se quedó a media frase, mientras, escuchaba a la Sra. Takenouchi hablando por el auricular del teléfono:

-¿Hola? ¿Ishida Haruhiko-sama? Si, habla Takenouchi Toshiko-san. Bueno, lo que pasa es que esta lloviendo… y Yamato-kun está en casa, y me preguntaba si…ya que él esta aquí…si ¡les gustaría quedarse a cenar!

Ante esto último ambos jóvenes se pusieron de piedra, de todo lo que pensaron que haría Toshiko, no se esperaban algo así, tal vez pedir permiso para que Yamato llegara más tarde, o invitarlo para otra ocasión, pero NUNCA algo como eso. Voltearon a verse e intercambiaron miradas de no-entiendo-que-pasa y varios levantamientos de hombros, solo para sorprenderse más ante la que supusieron fue una respuesta afirmativa.

-… ¿de verdad?, eso es estupendo, muy bien, lo espero a las 8:00 Haruhiko-san. …Hasta luego.

Bueno, Yamato-kun, creo que el pequeño problema de la cena con tu padre está resuelto- dijo mirándolos son una muy bien disimulada maquiavélica sonrisa- ahora los dejo, debo ir a comprar lo necesario para la cena; aunque no lo crean, todo esto me ha tomado desprevenida. Los dejo, no tardo, no hagan cosas raras.- y sin decir más se fue, dejando a los chicos bastante extrañados.

-¿Qué diablos le pasa a tu madre Sora-chan?

-No tengo idea. Pero eso de verdad fue raro, normalmente no hace invitaciones así como así, ni sale de último momento a comprar algo para cenar.

-Sí, algo me habías dicho.

Y sin siquiera notarlo, la tensión inicial, que había predominado entre ellos desde que Takeru se marchó, se había desvanecido por completo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo hablaban como viejos amigos y hacían suposiciones locas, y cada vez más inverosímiles, acerca de lo que pudiera estar pasándole a la madre de Sora.

-Toshiko está tardando demasiado, que va hacer de cenar ¿sushi?

-Por Dios ¡NO! Pase lo que pase, NUNCA le pidas que haga sushi, de veras que podrías arrepentirte.

-¿De verdad? Que bueno que me previenes, solo que YO si voy a hacerte caso, no que tú no me hiciste caso cuando te dije que no le pidieras a mi padre que preparara yakimeshi, de por sí es un desastre en la cocina y luego le pides ¡¡¡arroz frito!!!

-Jajajajaja ¡Disculpa! Es solo que no creí que TÚ siendo tan buen cocinero tuvieras un padre que no es excelente en la cocina.

-Jajajajaja si, debo admitir que me divertí mucho ésa tarde... sobretodo porque acabamos comiendo pizza.

-Jajajaja, si. Debo admitir que extraño esos días en que…- se detuvo, no quería hablar sobre lo pasado.

-¿En que qué?- pregunto un Yamato con cara preocupada aunque con una mirada un tanto picarona.

Sora se negaba a responder, no quería decir nada comprometedor aunque la mirada del rubio le indicaba que quería que dijera algo así, pero decidió sacar su astucia y responder:

-En que poníamos a nuestros padres a parir chayotes. Jajajaja.

- Si, esos días eran divertidos, yo también los extraño.

Y esta vez, sin razón alguna, volvieron a quedarse callados, sumidos en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos.

Sora Pov

"¿Por qué no puedo hablar con él del pasado? ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto? ¿Tanto me dolió que no puedo perdonárselo? ¿O es como dijo Mimi que mi orgullo se está apoderando de mí? ¿Qué me duele más: el corazón o el orgullo? ¿Qué es más fuerte: orgullo o razón? ¿Razón o corazón? ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente decirle lo que siento, lo que he sentido desde ese día?"

Fin Sora Pov

Yamato Pov

"¿Cómo fue que pasó esto? ¿En qué momento empezamos a hablar como antes? Sí, como si nunca hubiéramos peleado. Bueno, no tengo idea, pero me gusta, me gusta que nos llevemos bien. Me hubiera gustado seguir hablando así con ella, y aclarar las cosas. Pero, ¿por dónde empezar? ¿Cómo introducir el tema sutilmente? Casi empieza hace solo unos cuantos minutos y… ¿será por eso que dejamos de hablar? ¿Qué ninguno quiere hablar sobre eso?"

Fin Yamato Pov

Sora Pov

"Un momento, ¿volvimos a hablar como antes? ¡¡¡Volvimos a hablar como antes!!! ¿Cómo pasó eso? Mmm… lo último que recuerdo es que mi mamá invitaba a Yama a cenar, él se negaba y luego mi mamá invitaba también a Haruhiko-sama y luego mamá salía… ¡Diablos! ¡Cierto, mamá salio hace más de...! ¡¡¿¿Dos horas??!! ¡Hay que mi madre! ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer el súper a esta hora? Solo espero que no tarde mucho, el señor Ishida-san debe estar en camino. ¡Dios! ¿Habrá algo en el refrigerador (nevera, hielera o lo que sea)? Iré a ver."

Fin Sora Pov

Sora se levantó de pronto, ella notó que el ojiazul la miraba sobresaltado:

-Creo que mi mamá ya se tardó un poco en regresar, y tu padre no tardará mucho en llegar, así que quiero ver si hay algo que pueda ofrecerles en lo que llega.- dijo simplemente, y al notar que el muchacho seguía mirándola le dedicó una sonrisa como no lo hacía desde hace mucho y agregó:

-¿Vienes o te traigo algo?

-La verdad… es… que…yo…quería…no, QUIERO…eee…decirte…algo…

-Pues, dilo. Te escucho.- dijo la chica con sus ojos de fuego algo confundida (ahora ella) por el comportamiento de su amigo.

-Bueno…pues…yo…tú…mmm…

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó intrigada, la única vez que lo había visto así de nervioso fue esa tarde de Navidad en que ella llegó con un obsequio para él.

-De…

-¿De?

Yamato Pov

"¡¡¡Te tardaste Yamato!!! ¡¡¡Si sólo se lo hubieras dicho en cuanto te decidiste!!! Pero ya es tarde, y la dama aguarda una respuesta convincente. ¿Qué vas a hacer? No importa, solo hagas lo que hagas no vayas a salir con las tonterías de hace rato, ¿esta bien? Como sea, lo más importante es pensar rápido en algo inteligente que decir o, podrías tratar de abordar el tema de por qué vio ese día lo que vio y disculparte y decirle que mueres de ganas de volver a estar con ella, como antes, como novios. Aunque a este paso vas a necesitar un milagro que te saque de este apuro. No estás pensando Yamato, simplemente no estás pensando. Lo siento amigo, ya pensé"

Fin Yamato Pov

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué creen k vaya a decirle Yama a Sora? ¿Qué le pasó a la madre de Sora? Todo esto lo verán en el prox cap, que ya está escrito! Pero si tienen alguna sugerencia… por supuesto k será bien recibida y tomada en cuenta!

Bye

Mane-chan!


	3. La¿Confesión?

**Dudas**

Por Mane-chan

"_Duda que sean de fuego las estrellas, duda que la tierra se mueva alrededor del sol, duda que la verdad sea mentira, pero no dudes jamás que te amo"_

_William Shakespeare_

Aki esta el 3er cap, espero les este gustando y si tienen alguna sugerencia no duden en mandármela. Y de nuevo a las palabras raras, que esta vez si son muchas! (gulp!)

1 En L- este es un término usado ÚNICAMENTE en mi escuela, aquí llevamos materias de 5 horas a la semana que llevamos diario (en D) y de las demás son 3 horas a la semana, por eso podemos tener clases de una hora lunes, miércoles y viernes (en L) y clases de hora y media los martes y jueves (en M)

2 Echarse la sal: decir algo que "invoque" a la mala suerte o haga que lo negativo que se esta pensando suceda. No se si se use en otros países, pero lo puse por que tenía mis dudas…

3 Los chicharrones en México son muy populares y los venden en todas partes, sobretodo afuera de las escuelas o en las plazas turísticas, pero es muy raro que vayan de casa en casa vendiéndolos (aunque llega a suceder, le pasó a una amiga). Son muy ricos, normalmente se preparan con crema, limón, sal y salsa ligeramente picante; aunque algunas veces también se les pone cueritos de cerdo.

4 Brillar por su ausencia. Significa que una persona resalta por que no está presente.

5 Konichiwa Club- este club tiene una misión importante, ayudar a los nuevos y numerosos digi-destinados a conocer y llevarse bien con sus digimons

6 Chafa. Ay! Que trabajo me costó definir esta, pero ahí va, espero que le eniendan, sino, me dicen: en México le decimos chafa a las cosas que no son originales (pirata) o a las que están mal hechas o defectuosas.

**Capítulo.3 La… ¿Confesión?**

-…de… el club.-dijo el chico al no haber encontrado el valor para decirle a la chica lo que había pensado inicialmente.

-¿Qué Club?

-¿Cómo qué Club? ¿Qué Mimi no te invitó?

-¿Invitarme a dónde?

Sora Pov

¿Qué Club? ¿Invitarme a dónde? ¡¡¡Deja de hacerte tonta Sora!!! Sabes perfectamente de que te está hablando, aunque… sí, aunque no sea para aclarar las cosas; pero si tú también quieres arreglarlo, deberías tomar la iniciativa, Sora. Para nadie es un secreto que Yama es tímido, por eso tú le llevaste el regalo hace algunas Navidades… podrías hacer lo mismo esta vez… pero… ¿Por qué debo hacer todo yo?

Fin Sora Pov

Yamato Pov

¿Tan perdida esta? oO Creí que al menos entendía la dinámica del asunto cuando nos acompañaba a Tai y a mí a las juntas (gulp!) en fin, se lo explicaré, no es tan complicado.

Fin Yamato Pov

-Al Club para ayudar a los nuevos digi-destinados, lo hacemos desde hace unos semestres en la escuela, estamos invitando a mucha gente que ya tenga experiencia para que nos ayude y que no nos pase como el semestre pasado porque en verdad fue bastante pesado.

-¡Hay, si! El Club, se me había olvidado, jiji. Mimi me dijo algo al respecto esta mañana… mmm… pero como le dije a ella, mi horario está totalmente saturado.

-Y el nuestro no. (Sarcasmo)- dijo el chico de los ojos ultramar.

-No sé como lo tengan organizado. (Doble sarcasmo)- replicó la chica de los ojos cobrizos

-Las juntas solo son martes y si acaso…los jueves, y tengo entendido que tus entrenamientos son en L así que tienes las tardes como hoy, libres.

-En las que me gusta descansar y adelantar toda la tarea posible para no tener que hacerla cuando llego de mis entrenamientos.

-…bueno…si, tal vez tengas razón…ya es tiempo de que empieces a pensar más en ti misma…y no solo en los demás. Entiendo que regreses muy cansada de…

- Y a todo esto, ¿no debiste ir a la junta esta tarde? Creí que estaban siendo de dos horas y no solo de una como antes- lo interrumpió la chica con una mirada de fuego ardiente, no le gustaba que el chico usara la psicología inversa para convencerla, hacía mucho que ese viejo truco no funcionaba con ella si lo aplicaba Tai, pero Sora dudaba de poder resistirse a su ex, después de todo, aún con su mirada de hielo era capaz de derretirla y hacer que le temblaran las piernas, aunque pretendía disimularlo desde que se habían roto.

-¡Vaya! ¿Ves? Sabes tan bien como yo toooodo sobre las juntas, muy bien, muy bien. No vas a tener mucho problema sabiendo cuándo a qué hora y en dónde….

No terminó de hablar, ambos voltearon al mismo tiempo hacia la puerta de la cocina y se dirigieron a la puerta en cuanto oyeron el timbre, Sora iba algo alarmada, no sabía si había algo comestible en casa ni si su madre tardaría más tiempo en regresar. Pero debía abrir, fuera quien fuera no podía dejarlo en el exterior.

"Din-don" se oyó de nuevo, Sora estaba algo tensa, ¿y qué si era el papá de Yamato y su madre aun se tardaba? Decidió no echarse la sal e ir a abrir de una buena vez, pero oyó algo antes de alcanzar la puerta que la dejó más tranquila. Una llave que entraba en la cerradura y abría la puerta, ¡estaba salvada! ¡No cabía duda que su madre había llegado, en el momento justo en que había llegado el Sr. Ishida! Ya no había problema. Entonces la puerta se abrió y dejo ver algo ligeramente bochornoso…

Se trataba de su padre que por alguna extraña razón llegaba antes de su último viaje de trabajo, pero había alguien más, no veía quien, hasta que su padre habló.

-Hola Sora, hola… ¿Yamato? ¿No quieren comprar chicharrones?

Sora se asomó por detrás de su padre y vio a un hombre que efectivamente vendía chicharrones seguramente era él quien había tocado y su padre había llegado algunos segundos después para abrir.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron sorprendidos, no se esperaban a ninguno de los dos recién llegados, pero de alguna forma era un alivio. Los dos negaron con la cabeza la invitación del Sr. Takenouchi por los chicharrones

-Y… ¿qué hacen aquí solos?- dijo el padre de Sora.

-Esperamos a mi mamá- respondió la chica

-¡Ja! ¡Qué lista! (sarcasmo al darse cuenta de los "maquiavélicos" planes de su esposa) ¿y a dónde fue tu mamá?

-Bueno, pues… invitó a los Ishida a cenar. Como Yamato-kun ya estaba aquí su padre quedó de llegar aquí también. Entonces mamá fue a comprar algo para cenar.

-¿Hace cuánto?- dijo el Sr. Takenouchi con aire de inspector

-Doooos……… horas- dijo Sora como "haciéndose chiquita", sabía que cada que su padre usaba ese tono de voz era porque se había olvidado de algo bastante obvio.

-¡Qué bien! (casi gritado) Ahora, dime, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tu mamá fue al súper?- empezó el Sr. a decirle en voz baja, como si se tratara de un secreto.

-El domingo

-y… ¿qué día es hoy?

-Martes

-¿Tiene lógica que haya salido?

-No- dijo Sora, en este punto ya no sabía si reír o llorar, ahora que se ponía a pensar, la salida de su madre había sido sin sentido alguno.

Mientras, Yamato veía y escuchaba todo bastante extrañado, muy pocas veces había visto al padre de Sora, y le parecía un hombre muy serio y respetable, y verlo de pronto haciendo teatro con su hija estaba fuera de lugar a su parecer.

-¡Muy bien! Ahora ¿dónde podrá estar tu madre?- volviendo a hablar normal

-Mmm…ni idea.

-¿No recibió alguna llamada de la florería últimamente?

-Que yo recuerde nnn…SÍ. Bueno no, no le hablaron, ella me dijo algo de que estaban traspasando una florería y llamó para hacer una cita, eso fue la semana pasada, y me dijo algo de que la cita sería entre hoy y mañana.

-oOuuuu ¿y por qué te acuerdas hasta ahorita?- dijeron al unísono Yamato y el Sr. Takenouchi

- uuu no lo se

-Bueno, no importa, pero, si te iba a dejar sola debe haber dejado algo preparado ¿no?- y al ver las caras de los jóvenes agregó- ¿ni siquiera saben? ¡Vaya! A ustedes dos lo podría mandar a un campamento sin comida y no lo notarían hasta que estuvieran en el despoblado.-se dirigió a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador- Veamos. Hay…comida preparada para 2 personas, máximo tres. No, no es suficiente. Muy bien, ¿Qué quieren de cenar?

Media hora más tarde, ya que había llegado el Sr. Ishida, todos comían pizza muy alegremente mientras la Sra. Takenouchi brillaba por su ausencia.

Siguieron hablando por más tiempo, los padres con los padres, los chicos entre si, ahora que no había tensiones ambos habían tomado una decisión.

Sora Pov

¡¡Wow!! ¡Ahora es cuando! Éste es el momento preciso para pedirle una explicación, ahora que los dos estamos relajados, pero ¿cómo? Ah, ya sé, ya sé, ya sé. Estábamos en lo del club antes de que papá llegara, así que, si empiezo por ahí… sip, eso funcionará.

Fin Sora Pov

Yamato Pov

Debo decírselo, ¡¡es ahora o nunca!! Además, estamos tranquilos, como quien dice: barriga llena, corazón contento , pero… ¿¿cómo le explico?? ¿Por dónde empiezo? Pues por el principio. Eso ya lo sé, no pienses tanto, ¿eh? No te vayas a cansar. Pues no hagas preguntas tan obvias.

Yamato, y ¿cómo es eso del club? ¿Qué hacen o que? ¿de qué trata?

Qué salvada Yamato, ahora solo tienes que desviar el tema a tu conveniencia. Ja, no me digas. ¿Y cómo la desvío? ¬¬u Yamato, eres todo un caso. ¬¬u

Fin Yamato Pov

Bueno, pues para empezar se llama Club Konichiwa, el nombre es bastante chafa, pero nuestro trabajo es muy pero muy bueno, eso es lo que cuenta. Para empezar debes saber que hay un Presidente que se encarga de dirigir todo y le ayuda una mesa directiva, y bueno, tenemos diferentes secciones, cada una con un coordinador, y las secciones que tenemos son:

Diferencia entre Edad y Etapa de Digi-evolución (DEYED)

Cualidades No Afines en Apariencia (CNAA)

Miedo a un Ser Extraño que te Saluda y quiere ser tu Amigo (MASESA)

Ayuda a Personas de Otros Países (APOP)

oO

Sora Pov

Haber, haber, haber. ¡¡¡Que alguien me diga en qué momento dejamos de hablar el mismo idioma!!! ¡¡Creí que esto del club sería mucho más sencillo!! (ooops!) ¿Y ahora cómo hago que se calle? ¿No habrá más pizza por ahí? ¿Cómo lo hago hablar de ese día?

Fin Sora Pov

Todos los módulos son en Japonés (Español) y el único que tenemos en Inglés es el último, por razones obvias

OooO

No me estás entendiendo ¿verdad?

Honestamente, no.

Uy, y eso que esta es la versión fácil :s

(Sora pone cara de ¬¬uu)

Pero lo que por ahora debe importarte es que en cada módulo hay un coordinador un tiene a su cargo de 3 a 4 personas que forman su staff y se dividen el trabajo a consideración del coordinador.

Ok. Eso si está fácil.

¿Entonces si entras?

Mmm…voy a pensarlo

Entra, es muy divertido!

¿Si? Eso he escuchado, probablemente vaya la próxima semana

¿De verdad?

……

Pero Yama no oyó la respuesta de Sora ya que en ese momento se abrió la puerta y apareció la Sra. Takenouchi, bastante atareada, al parecer se le había "ido el tiempo", no se había olvidado de su "papel" para ir a comprar la cena, pero había dejado pasar un pequeñísimo detalle que su marido notó de inmediato.

¡Ay Dios! ¡¡¡Estaba taaaaaaaaaaan atascado el súper!!! Que no se podía ni pasar, ay no, no no, nunca había visto tanta gente en un súper…

¿En serio?- dijo su esposo

Sí, cariño. Ay, hola Ishida Haruhiko-sama, hola Yamato-kun. Lamento la tardanza pero no contaba con que hubiera tanta gente

Y… ¿qué compraste?

¿Que qué compré? Eee…bueno, yo compreee…pan, jamón, queso…ya sabes, lo de siempre.

Ah, ¿si?

Sí

Y ¿dónde están?

¿Dónde? Pues… En el auto, claro. No las bajé porque vi tu carro y supe que ya habrías hecho algo por la cena

Desde luego cariño.

El Sr. Ishida, al ver que algo no andaba bien, prefirió retirarse con su hijo. Yamato, al despedirse de Sora le pidió, de nuevo, que fuera al club.

_Ahora si, que les parecio? Espero que les haya gustado, en el prox cap veremos si sora entra a la asociación o no, ustedes que quieren? Diganme que es lo que quieren que pase, después de todo esto para ustedes! Otra cosa, si alguien no entendió como esta eso de las comisiones ni como se divide el dichoso modelo puede decírmelo y si me deja su mail le mando una explicación un poco mas detallada_

_Gracias a quienes mandaron review, **Atori-chan, Priss Yoshisuky, sorayamagirl, Rei-chan, Naoko Tsukino, Alexeigirl, SkuAg** en verdad se los agradezco en el alma, no se si seguiría escribiendo si no recibiera reviews…_

_Ahora si, los dejo y hasta la próx!_

_Mane-chan!_


	4. Destino o mala suerte?

**Dudas**

Por Mane-chan

"_Duda que sean de fuego las estrellas, duda que la tierra se mueva alrededor del sol, duda que la verdad sea mentira, pero no dudes jamás que te amo"_

_William Shakespeare_

Hola! Pongo los términos raros y me disculpo al final!

Desmadre: sinónimo de relajo o alboroto.

Tipin sinónimo de hombrecillo. Personita.

Sacar de onda dejar a una persona impactada, sobresaltada, sorprendida, sin habla…

Volarse Clases no entrar a las clases, saltárselas.

**Capítulo 4. ¿Destino o mala suerte?**

Varios días habían pasado ya desde aquél martes en que Sora había sido invitada al dichoso 'Club Konichiwa', seguía sin entender muy bien la estructura, sin embargo, continuaba pensando si entrar o no, había preguntado a algunos que ya tenían tiempo ahí y todos decían lo mismo: "es algo pesado al principio, cuando reclutamos gente y tratamos de entender sus casos, pero no te preocupes, eso ya esta hecho, si entras solo te tienes que aprender el protocolo de trabajo y el código de ética, esta muy fácil y todo lo demás es puro desmadre y diversión" así que en verdad estaba dudosa.

Pero era imposible, ella tenía prioridades, como la escuela y el tenis; el tenis no lo dejaría por nada, el torneo que había ganado solo era el primer paso, ahora seguía otro torneo, uno de nivel superior, no por nada había pasado todas sus vacaciones entrenando, quería convertirse en la mejor tenista.

Llegó el día de su primer juego en el Torneo, Sora no había invitado a sus amigos, quería que vieran que no solo en clubes y esas cosas se podía sobresalir, ese día iba a demostrarles que no necesitaba de ellos para ser grande y lograr sus objetivos.

Sora estaba en los vestidores, su entrenadora la apuraba pues llevaba unos cuantos minutos de retraso. Se amarró los tennis con rapidez y sin la exactitud que acostumbraba,

Salió para empezar el juego. Saludó a su contrincante y se dispuso a empezar el juego. Notó que una de las agujetas de sus zapatos estaba floja; no le dio importancia, tenía mejores cosas en que pensar, como cuál sería la mejor forma de responder el primer ataque de su contrincante.

Sintió de nuevo una de sus agujetas flojas, probablemente no tardarían en desatarse; no le importó, se concentró en el juego.

Iba ganando por un buen margen de puntos, el partido estaba por terminar, y Sora tenía la victoria asegurada, o por lo menos eso pensaba…

El siguiente viernes después del partido Matt extrañaba mucho a Sora, hacía días que no iba a la escuela y parecía que nadie sabía nada de ella. Aunque… a decir verdad, el equipo femenil de tenistas del colegio parecía estar "extraño" como si guardara un secreto. Quizá ellas sabían algo, pero debía ser importante, pues no parecían el tipo de chicas que guardaran secretos por mucho tiempo.

En fin, ellas eran las amigas más allegadas a Sora en los últimos meses, así que les preguntaría.

Ese mismo día, Yamato se quedó esperando a las tenistas hasta que terminó su práctica, justo cuando empezaron a salir, llamó su atención (bueno, digamos que no le costó mucho trabajo, después de todo ¿cuántas veces hay un rubio guapo esperando afuera de una cancha de tenis a un grupo de chicas?)

En cuanto lo vieron las chicas soltaron una risita tonta, al mismo tiempo que lo miraban como si tuvieran rayos x en los ojos.

- Hola chicas, esteeeee… me preguntaba… si sabían algo de… Sora – dijo Yama, no sabía por dónde empezar a preguntar, pero la mirada escrutadora de las tenistas le puso tan nervioso que prefirió ir al grano y después salir corriendo de ahí.

Por otro lado, las chicas, al escuchar el nombre de Sora, dejaron de sonreír y se pusieron muy serias, tal vez demasiado, tanto, que a Yamato le empezó a dar algo de miedo, sobre todo, porque parecía que sujetaban con más fuerza sus raquetas.

- ¿Qué quieres con Sora?- dijo una de ellas en tono agresivo

- Bueno pues… ella es mi amiga y como hace mucho que no se de ella, pueees pensé que tal vez ustedes sabían algo

- Si eres tan amigo suyo, deberías saber "algo", ¿o no?

- Bueno, si, pero no he sabido nada, cada que le habló por teléfono o voy a su casa no está, y nunca me regresa las llamadas, ni nada. ¡¡Por eso no se nada!!

Al oír esto, las chicas parecían confusas e inquietas, Yamato había intuido que había algo que Sora estaba ocultando y esta reacción de las tenistas le estaba confirmando sus sospechas.

- Bueno, debes tener mala suerte, por eso no la encuentras- respondió al fin otra chica

- Sí, puede ser, pero… ¿ustedes no saben nada?

- ¡¡¡Eso qué importa, no eres el único que nos ha preguntado esto antes, y por si fuera poco, un perfecto clon tuyo no ha parado de interrogarnos en toda la semana, tal como haces tú, así que, por qué no se lo preguntas y nos dejas en paz!!! Ahora si nos disculpas, tenemos prisa, ya es tarde.- prácticamente gritó la chica agresiva. Al tiempo que las demás chicas avanzaban rumbo a los vestidores de mujeres.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que un clon mío?- dijo Matt confuso

- Sí, un tipin igualito a ti pero más chaparro- dijo la chica amable, y sin decir más, desapareció entre el resto de chicas.

Yamato POV's

Vaya, todo este lío para nada. Sigo sin saber de Sora, pero me dio la impresión de que esas chicas sabían algo, algo que no quisieron decirme…

En cuanto al "tipin" no debe ser otro que mi hermano, pero, ¿qué sabía él como para estar preguntando desde antes? Tendré que hablar con él, aunque creo que me evade desde ese martes que lo encontré en casa de Sora…

¡Vaya! Parece que lo invoqué…

Fin Yamato POV's

En ese momento, Yamato vio pasar a su hermano, traía cara de decepción, de tristeza, esto preocupó al chico Ishida e hizo que se olvidara por completo de sus cavilaciones.

- ¡Oye TK! ¿Estás bien?- gritó Matt casi sin pensar

- ¿Uh? Ah, Matt. Eres tú.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- ¡Claro que pasa algo! ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta que parece que la tierra se tragó a Sora? – respondió Takeru entre el fastidio y la preocupación

La respuesta tomó por sorpresa a Yamato y le recordó lo que habían dicho las tenistas, así que de inmediato resolvió saciar su curiosidad.

- ¿Qué sabes de Sora?

- Que no viene a la escuela desde hace una semana, que las chicas de tennis saben más de lo que aparentan o dicen y que si algo malo le pasó a Sora me aseguraré personalmente de que el responsable muera lenta y dolorosamente!!!!!!!!!

- oO como digas

La reacción y respuesta de Takeru sacó de onda a Yamato, ese comportamiento era más propio de él que de su hermano, TK era optimista, despreocupado, medio bohemio incluso, ese no era su hermano.

- ¡Ay, por favor! Es obvio que Sora está en alguna parte, - dijo Yama tratando de sonar tranquilo y despreocupado, solo que se desanimo al terminar su frase- solo hay que encontrarla.

- Yo se dónde está- replicó el rubio menor desesperado

-¿Dónde?

- En su casa, en dónde más- lo dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo

- No es verdad, voy diario a diferentes horas y nunca está.

- ¿De veras crees todo lo que te dicen?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- A que es obvio que Sora se la ha pasado todo este tiempo encerrada en su casa, solo que no quiere ver a nadie.

- ¿Cómo sabes?- preguntó Matt incrédulo del razonamiento de su hermano

- Debe haberle pasado algo, y por eso no quiere vernos. ¿Le hiciste algo?

- ¡Claro que no! ¿¿Como crees que yo podría hacerle daño??

- No sería la primera vez ¬¬

- Piensa lo que quieras, pero te aseguro que yo no le hice nada a Sora, al menos no intencionalmente.

- Eso está por verse- argumentó Takeru ya muy molesto como para intentar si quiera disimularlo

- Ya verás que no es cierto, el problema aquí es que tú tienes demasiada imaginación y te estás dejando llevar por las circunstancias.

- Di lo que quieras, no me importa

- Pues a mí sí, y en este momento voy a demostrarte que estás diciendo patrañas.

Esta fue la última palabra de la discusión, ambos rubios se encaminaron muy enojados a casa de cierta pelirroja que no caminaba por las calles desde hace una semana.

Un par de ojos rojizos miraban nostálgicamente el cielo desde una amplia ventana, se encontraba sola, como se sentía desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no podía quejarse, era justo como lo había decidido, estaría sola.

En los últimos meses se había vuelto demasiado orgullosa como para permitir que sus amigos la vieran así, derrotada y deprimida.

Creyó ver un par de cabezas pajizas dirigiéndose justo hacia su casa, así que se alejó un poco de la ventana; sabía que sus amigos la habían buscado toda la semana, no había tenido problemas hasta ahora, puesto que ninguno había faltado a clases por buscarla, debía admitirlo, el que jugaran a arreglar el mundo tenía sus desventajas, como no poder volarse clases por flojera o por hacer algún otro trabajo, quedarse algunas tardes en la escuela hasta tarde, trabajar uno que otro sábado antes del modelo… en fin, daba gracias de solo llevar tenis…

Sora POV

Tenis, ¡maldito tenis! Era para lo único que servía y ahora… lo odio, ¿por qué tenía que pasar eso ahora? ¿¿¡¡JUSTO AHORA!!??

Fin Sora POV

Volvió a acercarse a la ventana, solo para asegurarse que las cabecitas amarillas hubieran sido solo una ilusión óptica, pero no, ambas cabezas parecían dirigirse directamente hacia su casa, eso la puso nerviosa, sus padres no llegarían a casa hasta ya entrada la noche, así que tenía solo dos opciones: una, fingir que no había nadie y esperar hasta que sus amigos se cansaran y se fueran, y dos, abrir la puerta, tragarse su orgullo y enfrentar a sus amigos.

Ambos rubios seguían caminando hacia casa de Sora, los dos estaban molestos, daba la impresión de que eran la misma persona, las únicas diferencias eran la edad, estatura y forma en que vestían; a medida que se acercaban al final del camino, aumentaba la tensión entre ellos, en parte porque deseaban que la pelirroja estuviera bien, en parte porque les gustaría dirigirse a dicha casa en otras circunstancias, pero las cosas eran así, así habían pasado y no podían hacer nada para cambiarlas.

Poco tiempo después se encontraron justo frente a la puerta, esperaron unos segundos, Yamato llamó a la puerta, esperaron… silencio, silencio, silencio… era todo lo que escuchaban, Takeru llamó esta vez, tratando de controlar la parte Ishida de su carácter… nada, al parecer no había nadie en casa de la familia Takenouchi.

- Bien, parece que no hay nadie- dijo Tk con calma

- ¡No me digas! ¡Ése podría ser el descubrimiento del siglo! ¿Quieres el Nobel?- respondió Matt de mal humor

- Algunas veces eres insoportable, no sé qué pudo gustarle a Sora de ti

- ESO no es algo que te incumba, her-ma-ni-to

- ¡DEJA de tratarme como un bebé!

- ¡NO te trato como un bebé!

- ¿y me vas a salir con la patraña de que intentas protegerme?

- ¡CA-LLA-…!

Yamato no terminó de hablar, la puerta detrás de ellos se había abierto súbitamente, y había una abundante melena pelirroja asomándose. La chica simplemente los miraba, medio asustada, medio extrañada, tenía la mirada triste y apagada.

- ¿SORA?- dijeron los hermanos al unísono

La joven solo asomaba la mitad izquierda del cuerpo, tenía la otra mitad detrás de la puerta.

- ¿Qué sucede?- respondió la chica simulando indiferencia

- ¿Cómo que qué sucede? Sora, no has ido a la escuela en una semana, no hemos sabido nada de ti, y al parecer no querías abrirnos hace un momento. Somos nosotros quienes debemos preguntar ¿Qué sucede?

- No seas tan agresivo hermano

- ¡Váyanse! – dijo la chica con un hilo de voz

- ¿Por qué?- respondieron los rubios a coro

- Porque no quiero verlos, solo abrí porque parecía que estaban peleando y quería evitarlo, ya lo hice, ahora váyanse.

- ¿Qué te hicimos para que ya no quieras vernos, Sora? – preguntó TK

- ¡NA-DA!

- ¿Quieres decir que ni siquiera mi hermano te ha hecho algo para molestarte?

- ¡NO! ¡¡Ahora déjenme en paz!! – Gritó Sora desesperada, quería que desaparecieran en ese mismo instante o desaparecer ella misma, no le importaba – creo que debí dejar que se mataran el uno al otro…-

- Sora si tienes algún problema sabes que puedes contar con nosotros, por eso somos tus amigos- dijo Yama realmente preocupado.

- Lo sé, gracias chicos – respondió Sora al borde de las lágrimas

- ¿Segura qué estás bien?- dijo Yama

- Sí, gracias por preocuparte

- Entonces nos veremos el lunes, ¿Verdad Sora? – preguntó TK

- Sí TK

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Desde luego – al decir esto forzó una sonrisa que no se vio muy auténtica pero tranquilizó un poco al pequeño rubio

Después de esto, el pequeño rubio se fue, tranquilo y despreocupado como siempre, solo había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando su hermano habló:

También yo me voy – dijo Yamato al tiempo que veía alejarse a su hermano, él también estaba más tranquilo, aunque no del todo – pero antes…

Al decir esto tomó a Sora por el brazo y la jaló hacia sí para abrazarla, al momento Sora pegó un grito de sorpresa y susto, al momento se vio obligada a salir totalmente de detrás de la puerta; al oír el grito Takeru volvió su mirada instintivamente y vio a Sora en brazos de su hermano.

Pero había algo en ella que ninguno de los rubios sabía, su muñeca derecha estaba totalmente enyesada hasta el antebrazo y miraba a Yamato con una mezcla de furia y temor.

Les explico un poco sobre la cronología, los tres primeros capítulos suceden un martes (24 de enero), ahora, el sábado de esa misma semana (28 de enero) es el partido de tenis. El día que Yamato pregunta a las otras tenistas sobre Sora es viernes, justo una semana después del partido (3 de febrero)

Muchisisisisisisimas gracias x los reviews!! Los estuve contestando. Siento mucho no haber podido terminar aun el siguiente capitulo, pero ya ven que cambie un poco la estructura de todo, no se preocupen, eso facilitará las continuaciones y actualizaciones, ademas ya casi estoy de vacaciones, así que me pondre a trabajar en esto de lleno

Sin más me despido, bye

_Manechan!_


	5. Tiempo para todo

**Dudas**

Por Mane-chan

"_Duda que sean de fuego las estrellas, duda que la tierra se mueva alrededor del sol, duda que la verdad sea mentira, pero no dudes jamás que te amo"_

_William Shakespeare_

**Capítulo 5. Tiempo para todo**

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Suéltame! - Gritó Sora al tiempo que le daba (o por lo menos intentaba darle) un leve golpe a Yamato con su yeso

- ¿Estás bien? - fue lo único que el rubio atinó a decir

- ¡¿Te parece que estoy bien?!

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

- ¿Decirte qué? – replicó la pelirroja mientras se levantaba

- ¡Que tienes medio brazo enyesado! ¿Te parece poco?

- Primero, no tengo medio brazo enyesado, es solo la muñeca; segundo, yo no le debo explicaciones a nadie acerca de lo que me pasa y tercero, ¡déjame en paz!

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó de pronto un chico rubio

- Pasa que la "Señorita Orgullosa" no quiere ver a nadie – después de esto, el músico se fue del lugar malhumorado, sin despedirse de nadie.

El silencio que reinaba en el departamento se rompió inesperadamente cuando se abrió la puerta, Sora se sobresaltó al escuchar ruido, se había quedado tan absorta en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera notó cuando el chico Takaishi se marchó, tampoco se dio cuenta de la puesta de sol.

- Sora, baja a cenar.

Oyó que le decía la voz de su madre, le parecía había pasado una eternidad desde que sus padres habían llegado. Las horas de soledad de esa tarde le había ayudado a entender varias cosas, entre ellas, que algunas veces era necesario sacrificar un poco su orgullo para poder resolver sus problemas y otras veces no era así.

_Al día siguiente…_ una chica castaña contesta el teléfono

- ¡¿Cómo?! ¿¿Ya hay noticias??… ¡¿Cuándo?! ¿HOY? ¿En su casa? ¿Tan repentino?... ¿Cómo te enteraste? Ya veo, claro, ahí estaremos mi hermano y yo, nos vemos allá. Adiós-

_Horas más tarde, un grupo de chicos murmuraba afuera de un departamento… _

- ¿Sólo nos llamó a nosotros?

- ¿A quién más querías que invitara? Estamos todos sus amigos

- ¿Por qué no entramos?

- Sí, ¿qué esperamos?

- ¿Ya estamos todos?

- No, aún falta Matt

- ¿Y dónde está? ¿Qué no piensa aparecerse por aquí?

- Sí, sí pienso aparecerme por aquí el día de hoy, Tai, gracias – replicó el rubio saliendo de la nada (Como margarita!! ) _Esto quiere decir que nadie había notando su presencia antes_

- ¿Y qué esperabas para llegar?

- Estornudar. (Sarcasmo) _Hay una creencia que dice que cuando alguien habla de otra persona, esta estornuda_ Como sea, ¿por qué no entramos? Ya es la hora.

Justo cuando el rubio terminó de hablar se abrió la puerta

- ¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué tal? Pasen – dijo la sonriente pelirroja que abrió la puerta

Una vez dentro, las preguntas no se hicieron esperar.

- ¡Sora! ¿Dónde has estado?

- ¿Qué te paso?

- ¿Ya no nos quieres?

- Muy bien, prometo responder todas sus preguntas, pero… ¿me dejan hablar a mi primero?

- Sí, está bien

- No hay problema

- Desde luego

- Por mí tampoco hay problema, solo te sugiero que sea breve, ya que dudo que la curiosidad aguante mucho más tiempo encerrada (Sarcasmo)

- Lo tomaré en cuenta Matt, gracias (Un sarcasmo más! ¿Quién da otro?)

- Cuando quieras preciosa

- Bien, como les iba diciendo, bueno, pues… yoooooo… quería… _pedirlesunadisculpa_

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Ay! Lo que oyeron. Sé que ya no me porto muy bien con ustedes, que incluso me he alejado un poco…

- Bueno, ahora todos tenemos más amigos, conocemos a más gente y eso no significa que vayamos a dejar de ser amigos entre nosotros- dijo Mimi

- Yo estoy de acuerdo- expresó Tai

- Yo igual- agregó Kari

- Y yo- Asintió TK

- ¿En serio? – dijo Sora medio incrédula

- Claro, solo deja de evitarnos, ¿esta bien?- dijo el chico Ishida con una sonrisa

- Aunqueeee… ahora que lo mencionas, no estaría mal una… remuneración- dijo Tai mirando a Yama con aires de cómplice

- ¿QUÉ?

- Tu sabes, has herido nuestros sentimientos… - siguió matt, medio bromeando, medio haciéndose el sufrido

- Además esto también va a ayudarte- completó Mimi, entendiendo hacia dónde iba el juego de los chicos

- Sobretodo ahora que no tienes NADA que hacer en las tardes - recalcó Yama

- Porque no creo que te dejen entrenar con el yeso- Tai

- ¿Verdad?- Mimi

- ¡¡¿De qué están hablando ustedes 3?!!- gritó TK, buscando una aclaración

- Sí, explíquense, me están asustando- exigió Kari

- Solo ustedes se entienden, podrían compartir su gran secreto con nosotros- dijo Sora con una nota de pánico en su voz

- ¡Claro!

- No hay problema

- Nos referimos a que hay un módulo incompleto en el Club- contestaron con una sonrisa

Una pelirroja salía de un salón en el primer piso, corría entre la multitud que buscaba desesperadamente salir del instituto, pero ella no, ella corría hacia las escaleras, debía llegar al 5to piso, no quería llegar tarde a su primera junta "oficial" en el Club Konnichiwa. Ese día le darían el módulo en el que trabajaría hasta el final del semestre.

Luego de un muy largo día de trabajo y estudio, Sora decidió que podría pasar por algo de comer antes de la junta, así que se decidió a ir a la cafetería antes de subir, compraría algo rápido, para comerlo en el camino antes de la junta y no quedarse toda la tarde con el estómago vacío.

Cuando entró se encontró con un par de mesas atascadas de chicos del Club que habían salido temprano, entre ellos había dos lugares vacíos, reconoció la mochila de Yamato en uno de ellos, lo buscó con la mirada olvidando momentáneamente el motivo de su desvío hacia la cafetería, no le fue difícil encontrar al rubio, su estatura siempre lo hacía un blanco fácil de detectar. Daba la impresión de estar hablando con alguien; su estómago le recordó que debía comprar algo de comer, así que pidió una ensalada pequeña, los chicos de las mesas ya empezaban a recoger sus cosas para ir a la junta, observó que le decían algo al chico Ishida y a la persona que estaba con él, algo de que los esperaban arriba y que se llevaban sus cosas, a Sora le entró la curiosidad de saber con quien hablaba su ex y de que, así que se sentó cerca de donde se encontraban, la tapaba una pared delgada y no muy alta, así que podía escuchar perfectamente todo lo que decían. Oyó la voz de una chica que se le hizo familiar pero que no pudo reconocer

- Sí amor, te entiendo. Yo también te quiero. Un beso. ¿Nos vamos?

- Nos vamos- respondió la voz de Yamato

**hasta ahí se los dejo…. Si, se que es algo cruel, pero… asi me pueden mandar sus comentarios y lo que quieren que pase después. Por cierto, haber si alguien le atina a lo que paso al final del cap y diganme en que modulo quieren que este Sora y con quien**

**sin mas, me despido, dejen reviews! Y ahora si voy a poder subir los capitulos mas rapido (espero) xk ya casi termino el semestre**

**nos vemos, **

**Mane-chan!**


End file.
